The present invention relates to a data distribution system, and more particularly to a data distribution system having distribution servers.
A data distribution system distributes data (i.e., video data) to clients (i.e., set top boxes). The data distribution system has distributing servers which distribute data ("content") to the clients by a stream.
In the data distribution system, work load of the distributing servers is not always balanced. If some specific distributing severs are accessed more than other distributing servers, the entire performance of the system is degraded.
On the other hand, if all of the distributing servers store same contents in duplicate, too much capacity is required in the distributing servers.